the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Allester Florent
Allester Florent is the Head of House Florent and the current Lord of Brightwater Keep. Biography Allester Florent was born the second son of Randyll Florent in 343 AC. Growing up he was raised in the Chivalric culture of the Reach, and according to his family’s tradition, tutored in the ways of the Seven. Allester, however, already started to show signs from a young age that he was different than his father and older brother, and that he was not content with the life of a second son of a noble family. While he never was that gifted in sword combat and refused to study the holy texts, as was expected of him, he instead opted to become a student of history, preferring to bother the maester of Brightwater Keep with questions about the major conflicts of the past. He loved to learn about the intricacies of a battle, about how men could be directed towards victory, and how it was discipline, not valour, that carried the day. When he was around ten years old, he managed to convince his father that it would be better for him were he to be send as a ward to the martial Tarlys instead of the Tyrells. There he would learn the finer things of war: the importance of morale, how to best plan suppy lines and were to strike in battle. Allester took all of this to heart, and soon his talents would be put to the test. When Edmund I declared a war of Subjugation on the Iron Islands, it was Allester, not his brother Gregor, who led the Florent men against the ironborn, personally overseeing the siege of Orkmont at the age of 27. The Assault on Orkmont was calculated and ruthless. Allester harboured no particular hatred for the ironborn, but by the end of the siege all men who could carry an axe were either dead or taken prisoner. In order to make sure the Ironborn on the island wouldn’t rebel, he executed the current lord of the isle and took the heir hostage, only returning him when the Greyjoys swore fealty to the Iron Throne. For the next 11 years he would serve as the marshal, getting married to Myra Fossoway in 370 AC, who gave him his three children, until Brynden’s Rebellion threw the Reach into chaos. Allester’s Father, both an ambitious man and a zealot, declared the rebel’s cause just and raised his banners against the Tyrells. He, his Heir Gregor and Allester rode out to join with the Hightower host, laying siege to Highgarden. Highgarden would have fallen, had the Hightowers not hurried back to defend their holdings from the ironborn, and gotten themselves slaughtered along the way. Now surrounded by two hostile armies, Allester pleaded his father to retreat and gather allies, but he wouldn’t budge, claiming that righteousness and valour would carry the day. It did not. Most of the Florent’s army was slaughtered, with Gregor Florent being among the many dead. Allester took control over the remaining forces, and retreated back to Brightwater keep, preparing the castle for a siege. However, Lord Randyll Florent send a message to lord Tyrell: He would stand down and open the gates for him, and let him take his only living son and heir back with him to Highgarden as a hostage, if he were to be allowed to keep his title. At Highgarden, Allester was treated more like a prisoner than a highborn hostage. he was barely allowed to walk the castle grounds, often confined to a small room with no books to keep him entertained. When he was allowed out of his room, it was often to be paraded around by lord Tyrell, to show what becomes of rebellious vassals. Allester did not sit idly by however. During his time in Highgarden, Allester started to build a complex spy network, using bribery, coercion and intimidation to make his time as a prisoner bearable. After Allester’s father’s death in 386 AC, he was allowed to return to Brightwater keep, after his son Ryam was send in his stead. Allester had come to hate all Tyrells with a passion. The had insulted him, humiliated him, and was now openly threatening his family into undying loyalty. He would set things right. One flower pettle at the time, the rose of High garden would wither and die. Timeline * 343 AC: Allester is Born * 353 AC: Allester is send to the Tarlys of Horn Hill as a ward * 370 AC: - Allester leads the Florent assault on Orkmont, Kills the lord of Orkmont and takes the heir as a hostage. Allester gets married to Myra Fossoway * 371 AC: Ryam Florent is born * 372 AC: Melessa Florent is born * 373 AC: Edric Florent is Born * 381 AC: Brynden’s Rebellion: Allester joins his father in the siege of Highgarden. * 384 AC: End of the Rebellion: Allester, now the heir to Brightwater keep, is taken as a hostage by the Tyrells. * 386 AC: Randyll Florent dies of old age, Allester is released to take over the lordship. Ryam is send in his stead to Highgarden. Family Tree Supporting Characters: * Ryam Florent: son and Heir. currently held hostage at Highgarden. Archetype: warrior * Edric Florent: second son, archetype: Commander * Maester Loren, maester of Brightwater keep: medic Category:House Florent Category:Reachman